The Golden Quartet and the Prisoner of Azkaban: Lady Georgian
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: There's a new girl on the Hogwarts Express. She's 13, but she's not a student. This beautiful, charming young girl happens to be the most important person in the Wizarding World, though her head is thought to be full of air. However, once she befriends the Golden Trio, she may not be as dim-witted as they thought.
1. A Small Grand Princess

**A Small Grand Princess;**

Five children sat in a nursery. Not normal children. They were witches and a wizard of royalty. A prince and four little princesses. They are wearing red, purple and light pink. Alexei, who was 2, was on the floor, playing with his trains around a large pot of red roses. Anastasia, 4, Maria, 5 and Tatiana, 6, were on the floor playing with dolls. Olga, 7, was on a wicker chair reading the Wizard of Oz. Their governess, Ebony Wallis, walked into the room.

"Children," Ebony said, "come, your parents wish to see you. Oh! It's just wonderful."

"Ebony," Olga said, looking up from her book, "what could be more wonderful than a magical land, a lion, a scarecrow, a tin man, a wizard and a wicked witch."

"Olya," Tatiana said, using one of Olga's nicknames, "that book is nothing but lies. There are wizards everywhere…"

"Handsome ones," Maria added.

"Don't interrupt Maria!" Tatiana snapped. Then she got back to making her point, "All wicked witches are in Azkaban, along with all the evil ones, and do you really see a lion, a tin man and a scarecrow walking around? And please. A Muggle just blows into our world?"

Olga just scoffed lifting her nose into the air.

"Now, come children," Ebony said, picking up Alexei.

They walked down the palace halls, the four girls with their arms linked. Ebony followed behind, still carrying Alexei.

"Do you think it's our Valentines Day presents?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, I hope," Tatiana said.

"Me too," Maria added.

They go to their parents room, where their father, Henry, was waiting outside.

"What's the surprise, Papa?" Maria asked, excited.

"Our Valentines Day presents?" Anastasia asked, hopefully.

"I'll show you in a moment," Henry said, smiling, "but you must be very quiet."

"We promise," the four girls said in unison.

He opened the door.

"Meet your new sister, Georgiana."

The four girls gasped and quietly ran over to the bed. Their mother, Adelaide, was lying on the bed smiling and holding a tiny baby girl.

"Oh, she's so tiny!" Tatiana exclaimed.

"So precious!" Maria added.

"Hello Georgiana," Olga said.

"She needs a nickname," Anastasia suggested.

"We'll call her G," Olga declared.

"Hello G," Maria said.

The girls moved aside to let Ebony show Alexei the baby.

"Alexei," Tatiana said, "This is G."

"Hi G," Alexei said.

Georgiana's eyes fluttered open. They were dark purple.

"Hello, Violet Eyes," Maria whispered.

"Your mother has delivered a small, but completely healthy Grand Princess," Henry said. "I shall tell them to light off the 300 hundred cannons."

"But Papa," Olga said, "Georgiana is a girl. She's only supposed to get 130 cannons."

"Olishka, dear," Henry said, "That is an old tradition. I think it's time for a change, don't you?"


	2. Life at Roose

**A/N: **Yes, this is an important chapter. You'll need to remember this for later in the story.

**Life at Roose:**

**The problem of leisure, what to do for pleasure?**

Georgiana sat in her comfy seat.

**Ideal love, a new purchase, a market of the senses**

One of the maids was painting her toes a bright red-pink.

**Dream of the perfect life**

Her blonde wig had three white feathers.

**The problem of leisure, what to do for pleasure?**

Cakes and other sweets surrounded her.

**Coercion of the senses we are not so gullible**

She reached out one of her fingers and put it in the frosting of the cake.

**Our great expectations, a future for the good**

She turned to her side and smirked.

**Fornication makes you happy, no escape from society.**

She rested her head back down on the back of the seat.

**Naturals not in it, your relations of power**

Georgiana is young .

**We all have good intentions, but all with strings attached**

Georgiana is happy.

**Repackaged sex, your interest**

**Repackaged sex, your interest**

**Repackaged sex, your interest**

Georgiana is free.

**Repackaged sex, your interest**

**Repackaged sex, your interest**

**Repackaged sex, your interest**


	3. Engagement

_Our world needs a ruler. As is tradition the first born boy is to take the throne. However, tradition is made to be broken. My youngest daughter, Georgian, will be Queen of the Wizarding World._

Georgiana strode across the lawn in the back of her home at Roose. She carried a hat as she walked over to her sisters and a group of men. Her sisters were all sitting while the group of men prepared to race. She passed by each of her sisters as they picked a name out of the hat.

"Lord Thomas," Anastasia announced.

"Lord Henry," Maria read.

"Lord Ambrose," Tatiana said.

"Lord Robert," Olga said, taking the second to last piece of paper.

"You'd better not let me down Charles Grey," Georgiana said to a man with chocolate brown hair and eyes. Her voice sounded like that of a 1950's actress. "I've got 20 galleons riding on you."

"Only 20?" Charles Grey asked incredulously as he raised an eyebrow. "I'd double that if I were you."

Georgiana flashed her signature impish smile.

"Come on, ladies," Georgiana said to her sisters. They all stood up as Georgiana picked up a handkerchief of the empty chair.

The men were all lined up and ready to race. Georgiana held up the handkerchief.

"Gentlemen," Georgiana started, "twice around the course, on my count. Three, two, one!"

Georgiana dropped the handkerchief and baked away as the men started to run.

"Come on, Mr. Grey!" Georgiana called.

"Come on, Thomas!"

"Come on, Mr. Grey!

"Run, Lord Robert!"

"Come on, Mr. Grey! You're tired already!"

"Faster!" Maria called

A few moments later, the men came running back, with Grey in the lead. He had barley missed running into Georgiana.

"I do apologize ladies," Georgiana said, "but it appears my horse has won."

Georgiana turned back to Charles.

"Well done, Mr. Grey," she said.

"So how much do we owe you?" Tatiana asked.

"You owe me 40."

"Twenty, 40," Anastasia counted.

"My reward?" Grey asked, walking up behind Georgiana.

"And what do you suggest?" Georgiana asked.

_"Her name is Eliza." Georgiana cried._

Since she could remember, she could hear voices in her head. She shook it off.

"Your mother wishes to see you Lady Georgiana," said a servant who appeared behind the group of girls.

Georgiana curtsied slightly then left to go inside.

"I must apologize, Mummy," Georgiana said. "Were we making too much noise?"

"Not at all, my darling," Adelaide said. "We have more important things to talk of. Come here.

Georgiana walked further into the room.

"I have heard a rumor," Adelaide said.

"Yes?" Georgiana asked out of curiosity.

"In some years, I will mothering Her Majesty, the Queen. A queen who is in this very room."

Georgiana gasped as she ran and hugged her mother.

"Is it true Mummy? I will rule? I am capable?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, Mummy, just think. I will be queen of the Wizarding World."

"Yes and you will also be moving to Lausem, at the establishment of the new court. It is even more marvelous than before."

"Oh, no, Mummy I seriously doubt that."

"But what is a queen without a king."

Georgiana's smile faded.

"Today," Adelaide said, "I have finalized your engagement to Draco Malfoy."

Georgiana shook her head.

"I know, my child, you are not pleased with this, but you have years. Remember that."

"Does he love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"No. He doesn't."

"Just because you say he loves me, does not make it so."

It would break her heart, Georgiana thought.

Georgiana remembered the conversation she heared the first time she saw Draco:

_"Do you love each other?" Georgiana asked. "Do you love him?"_

_"Yes," an unfamiliar female voice said._

_"Draco? Do you love her?"_

"But he does love you," Adelaide said. "And you will have a happy marriage."

"And what would you know of love?" Georgiana said coldly. "Or happy marriages?"

Adelaide stood there in shock as Georgiana walked away.

Georgiana went to her room.

"Mummy?" questioned a little girl.

"Svetochka," Georgiana said opening her arms. The little girl ran to her and Georgiana

Yes, this princess was a teenage mother to triplets, Marina 'Marisha', Svetlana 'Svetochka', and Anna 'Anya'. Georgiana was know for her wild and reckless lifestyle. She enjoyed drinking smoking, partying, and sex. She was an astounding beauty with blonde hair with a pink tinge to it, full red lips, and her famous violet yes.

Grigory Grigoryevich Orlov, the father, was educated in the corps of cadets at St Petersburg. While serving in the capital as an artillery officer he caught the fancy of Georgiana. After the event, Georgiana raised him to the rank of count and made him adjutant-general, director-general of engineers and general-in-chief. Their illegitimate daughters, Marina 'Marisha', Svetlana 'Svetochka', and Anna 'Anya', were born in January 1991. Georgiana got pregnant in December of 1990, and made her pregnancy pass quickly with a potion. Georgiana, only 10, sent her daughters to her uncle, Michael, who was residing in Denmark, where Georgiana would occasionally visit. Orlov's influence became paramount after the discovery of the Khitrovo plot to murder the whole Orlov family, after which, Georgiana stripped all of his titlesm and banished him from court and also refused to let him see their daughters. In order to rekindle Georgiana's affection, Grigory presented to her one of the greater diamonds of the world, known ever since as the Orlov Diamond. Georgiana denied his affections, but kept the diamond on Grigory wishes. He returned to Russia a few months previously to his death, which took place at Moscow in July. For some time before his death he was out of his mind. Late in June, he married his cousin, Madame Zinovyeva, but they had no children.

When Georgiana turned twelve, she had decided she missed her children terribly and decided to send them back to England.

"Why is Nana upset?" Svetlana asked.

"Well, you see, dear, Nana thinks she knows everything there is to know about love, but really, she doesn't know shit!"

"And Mummy, you know the shit Nana doesn't know?"

"Right!"

Georgiana had also been famous for her mouth. She was also very lax and let her children swear as they please.

Georgiana held Svetlana close and rocked her back and fourth. Georgiana kissed Setlana's dark red curls and let the little girls fall asleep in her arms.


	4. Sending An Angel

The next morning, the curtains opened letting in the sunlight. Georgiana stirred in her sleep and cuddled with her dog, Mops.

As she was getting ready that day she kept throwing treats to Mops.

She entered the throne room. Her mother and father were there along with another man- Ambassador Mercy. She walked up to her parents. Mops prattling along in front of her. Her mother took her hands. It was odd to see her parents in the same room. They had marriage problems since Georgiana was 3. They had divorced when she was 5. Georgiana had resented her mother ever since. She had been a daddy's girl all her life, but after the divorce, she stayed as far away from her mother as she possibly could.

"The new court establishment is far different than our old one," Adelaide said. "Listen closely to Ambassador Mercy's council. All eyes will be on you. Remember charm and patience will get you where you need to go. Farewell, my dearest child. Do so much good for our world that one day the people will say I have sent them an angel."

Adelaide kissed Georgiana's cheek and pulled her in for a hug. Georgiana walked to her father. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and a long embrace. He could not bear to see his favorite child off. He started to walk out of the throne room, when, on some sort of impulse, he ran over to Georgiana and gave her one final embrace and kissed her tenderly with all of a fathers love for a daughter. Georgiana was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I shall never forget that you are responsible for my happiness," Georgiana said to her father.

"And that of our world," Henry said.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

Georgiana turned around and opened her arms.

"Will we see you again?" Marisha asked.

Georgiana nodded.

"Very soon."

"I'll be gone for about a week or to, and when I'm settled, I will send for you."

Georgiana kissed each of her daughters.

"I love you girls more than anything and anyone."

From the window, Henry and Adelaide watched Georgiana leave.

"I know it is hard," Adelaide said. Her tone was oddly kind.

"I will own," Henry said. "I feel so partial to my Dear Little Gee, that I think I shall never love another so well."

Georgiana walked out side, holding Mops. She stepped into her carriage and cried as she waved goodbye to Roose one last time. She could not believe she was leaving it all behind. She loved Lausem, but she also loved her family. Once her father had told her she would be his successor, she could not have been happier. She entered Diagon Alley. People came out cheering her.

"Come on!"

"She's here!'

"Your Grace! Your Grace!"

"Dauphine"

A boy about Georgiana's age ran right next to the carriage. He had an eager face and was waving madly. Georgiana smiled and waved back.

After a the sight of Diagon Alley disappeared, she looked ahead as she entered the woods.

"You'll do fine, G," she told herself. "Just fine."


	5. The Handover and Lausem!

Days later, the carriage stopped and Mercy opened the door.

"Are we there yet?" Georgiana asked, waking up.

"Yes," Mercy replied, "we have arrived for the official handover. Then you will be presented to your grandfather."

"Your Highness," Mercy said, presenting her to and older woman in a red velvet dress, "May I present your Mistress of the Household, Comtesse de Noialles."

"Your Highness," the Comtesse bowed, as did everyone.

Georgiana handed Mops to Mercy and she gave the Comtesse a hugs. The Comtesse was a bit surprised and did not hug Georgiana back. When Georgiana let go of the Comtesse, she took back Mops.

"Madame," Noialles said as she stepped aside to let Georgiana in to the tent that was set up. "The structure for the handover has been built precisely halfway between Lausem and Roose. When we are done you will leave your old life behind and become Her Serene, Imperial, Ducal and Royal Highness the Grand Duchess, Grand Princess, and Archduchess Marie-Georgian Henrietta Louisa Adelaide Sophia Dorothea Victoria Alexandria Spencer Cavendish, Dauphine to all regions of the Wizarding World. Now you must bid goodbye and leave all of the life at Roose behind."

Georgiana nodded. She stepped up to the Comtesse, who took Mops away from her.

"Mops," Georgiana cried.

"You can have as many new dogs as you like," Noialles said.

Georgiana nodded, however she was still deep in tears.

"It is a custom, that the future queen retain nothing belonging to her former court," Noialles said. "An etiquette always observed on such an occasion."

Georgiana was stripped of all of her clothes, as they were not from Lausem. Once she was finished., she wore a light blue dress and matching hat. Her blonde hair was in a bun and tight curls. She also had matching velvet gloves and a bow necklace.

"It's so muddy here," said Aunt Sophie.

"I know," said Aunt Victoire. "My stomach feels a little bit sick."

It was where Georgiana would make her appearance to her grandfather. Most of the royal family was there. All except the immediate family of Georgiana.

"Are you feeling better know?" Aunt Sophie asked her dog. "Are you felling better, Camille?"

"I wonder if our little doggie is sick," Aunt Victoire said.

"Feel a little sickly," Aunt Sophie said. "Oh Merlin, it's so uncomfortable underfoot."

The carriage carrying Georgiana's grandfather, Alexander, approached.

"How is her bosom?" Alexander asked.

"Sir, I did not look at the Dauphines bosom," replied the Duke de Choiseul.

"Didn't you?" asked Alexander. "That's the first thing I looked at."

As Georgiana's carriage appeared, everybody bowed deeply.

"My dear, little G!" Alexander, called as Georgiana stepped out of the carriage.

"Here comes the little princess," Aunt Sophie said.

"I hope you like playing dolls and dress up," Aunt Victoire laughed. Sophie joined her.

"May I present Madame la Dauphine, Marie Georgian."

"My dear Grandfather," Georgiana bowed.

"G, since when do family members bow to each other," Alexander said opening his arms. Georgiana rose and walked into her grandfather's arms.

"She looks like a child," Aunt Sophie giggled.

Georgiana stepped out of the carriage. Lausem had the same appearance, but so many people were waiting outside. As she walked up the steps, some children, all of them couldn't have been older than 7, handed her blue and white flowers.

She walked inside her room. It was beautiful. People were still putting some stuff away. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing when they saw her and bowed. Most of it was gold, white and light purple. She saw her bedroom. There was a beautiful gold canopy bed with four posts. At the top of each post, there were feathers coming out. Behind her bed, there was a door. There was a room with a daybed and chairs as well as a few other things all in light purple. She closed the door and sat down at the vanity. There was a purple box. She opened it and there was diamond jewelry and a fan. She started waving the fan. When she noticed a little girl standing next to her. She started waving the fan in front of the child. She loved seeing the little girl trying to hold the fan. Georgiana looked outside the window. It was beautiful. A fountain with many bushes around it.

That night, there was a celebration for Georgiana's arrival. There were wonderful fireworks. Four fireworks flew into the sky. They were letters. MGSC: Marie Georgian Spencer Cavendish.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning, the curtains of Georgiana's bed were opened. The Comtesse de Noialles stood there. When Georgiana's head popped up, everybody bowed.

"Madame," the Comtesse said, "at the morning dressing ceremony, rights of entry are given to the members of the court. Major rights to the princesses of blood and mistresses of the household, while minor rights to the valets and charges."

The Comtesse helped Georgiana out of bed, and everybody bowed. First shoes were put on her feet.

"Anyone with rights of entry may enter at any time," Noialles said. "You must pay attention to acknowledge properly each arrival."

Georgiana reached for a towel.

"And you must not reach for anything," Noialles snapped. "The handing of an item to the Dauphine is a guarded privilege. Must go to the highest rank in the room. For example, the Princesse de Lamballe is a princess of the blood by birth."

Georgiana reached up so her nightgown could be pulled off. Once it was, Georgiana covered her bare breasts (She's an early bloomer).

"It's cold," Georgiana said.

"Yes," replied Lamballe, while she unfolded the slip.

_"I thought you had gone?" Georgiana said._

_"Please don't ask me to go! I can't. Oh, I know I'm helpless and stupid, but I can't go. I'm sorry I'm such a coward."_

That was Lamballes voice. Georgiana smiled, knowing that this woman would be of great importance, and possibly comfort, to her.

"Good morning," someone called.

"So know the position must go to the Duchess of Char," Noialles said. "Because she is also a princess of blood."

Lamballe handed the slip over the Duchess of Char. As she was about to pull it over Georgiana…

"Hello!" someone called.

"And now, as a member of the royal family," Noialles said, "the Comtesse de Provence, must have the honor."

The Comtesse took a minute to take of her gloves, while Georgiana stood there, freezing. She finally put the slip over Georgiana.

"This is ridicules," Georgiana stated.

"This, Madame, is Lausem," Noialles 'corrected'.

She at breakfast surrounded by other people. Although, she was the only one who sat at the table. She had invited others to sit with her. They all refused and Georgiana couldn't understand why. She was so used to treating servants like they were members of the family. She wasn't sed to be called 'Madame' or 'Your Highness'. Everyone, even the servants called her 'Georgiana', or 'Georgia' or 'G'.

Later that morning she had church services. She sat between Lamballe and Noialles. Georgiana started to look around. She caught sight of a very pale old woman who was sleeping. Georgiana started laughing. She tapped on Lamballe's hand and pointed back to her. They were both laughing. Noialles put her hand on Georgiana's and shushed her. They both continued to laugh quietly to themselves.


End file.
